


Mine

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter, Boypussy, Boypussy Peter, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Tony, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Peter magically gets a pussy.Tony fucks him.Basically all just filthy porn.-----Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 491





	Mine

“No! No! No!” Peter cried out as he looked at himself in the mirror. This couldn’t be happening to him!

The day before he had defeated some sort of magic evil guy in New York with the rest of the Avengers. The bad guy had been casting spells left and right causing trouble for everyone fighting him. He had turned Thor’s hair green, turned Tony’s phone into a kitten, and made one of Steve’s shoes turn into cheese. Everyone else’s problems had been dealt with yesterday but Peter’s spell was MUCH worse than the others had been.

The Magician had looked at Peter and laughed before sending a blue gust into his face like he had done with the others. When nothing had happened to him in the last 15 hours, the teen had assumed he was in the clear and the Magician had just messed up. Boy was he wrong.

Peter looked down his body and did not even recognize it. He was different now. His average sized dick that was usually between his legs had been replaced with a pussy. He didn’t know what to do. He felt tears come to his eyes. What if he was stuck like this? What is the Avengers found out and thought he was some kind of freak? What if Tony, the man he had been crushing on, kicked him out of the tower? Peter would not be able to live with himself.

On top of the embarrassment he was feeling, he also felt weird sensations from his newly developed parts. He felt some sort of want. It was strange.

Before Peter could decide what to do he heard someone knock on the door. He grabbed the sheet from the top of his bed and wrapped it completely around his naked body just at Tony walked in.

“Hey kid!” The inventor said. He had a large plate of pancakes in his hand. “I brought you some breakfast since you were takin’ so long to get up. Didn’t want the others to eat it all.” Tony said with his usual enthusiasm as he set the plate down on the desk he had made for Peter.

The teen could do nothing but hold back a whimper. The second Tony had walked into the room, the want Peter had felt had intensified by a thousand. On top of that, Peter felt like something was dripping from between his legs and onto the sheet.

When Peter didn’t answer, Tony frowned. “What’s up kid?” He said before noticing the tears on the boys cheeks. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, concerned. He stepped forward to wipe the tears away.

When the mans hot skin touched Peter’s the teen felt even more liquid gush from his new found part. The light grey sheet was rapidly changing colors. He hoped Tony wouldn’t notice.

Of course, he did. “What is this Pete? Are you bleeding?!” He asked urgently. Before Peter could stop him, Tony pulled the sheet away, expecting to see a bloody wound in need of medical attention, but instead finding one of the hottest things he had seen in a while. The beautiful boy Infront of him had changed. He had a small tight pussy between his legs. Not only that, but there was a line of liquid coming down his leg.

The inventor’s eyes grew dark. He needed to leave how would not be able to help himself if he didn’t. he decided he would at least make sure Peter was okay.

“A-are you hurt Pete?” Tony barely made out, still VERY distracted by the sight in front of him.

“I-I don’t k-know.” Peter whimpered. “I-I need s-something down- down there.” He gestured as his pussy.

“I can’t help with-“ Tony stated to say but stopped. He knew he could help with that. And if the kid wanted it, then who was he to protest. Peter was old enough to decide.

“I can help you. If you want me to.” Tony said, looking into the boys eyes, looking fro any doubt.

“Yes please!” Peter cried out.

With that, Tony was on top of his protégé. They were attached at the mouth on top of the bed. Tony was attacking Peter’s face hungrily and all the boy could do was moan.

Eventually the man pulled away and placed kissed along the boys body. Getting lower and lower until he got to the thing he really wanted. He looked up at the spiderling for permission which he granted with a, “Please Mr. Stark!” And who was Tony to deny him?

Tony gently grabbed both of Peters thighs and slowly pulled them apart. The pale legs separated with a slight squelching sound that Tony realized was from how wet the perfect pussy before him was.

When Tony says perfect, he means PERFECT. It was clean shaven, smooth and shiny. His clit was small and perfectly pink. Peters folds were shiny with how completely wet the boy was. Some much liquid was coming out of his little hole. And the hole itself? Well all Tony can say is that he cannot wait until it is full and dripping with his warm cum.

Tony had to eventually stop admiring the art work in front of him and get to work. He lowered his mouth and licked a long strip all then way to the boy’s sensitive clit. Peter wriggled around on the beg panting. Tony smirked. If the boy got this excited over something so small, he couldn’t wait to see what he would do with a dick in him.

Tony continued his ministrations, licking and rubbing until he was worried Peter might cum right there. Several times he thought the teen might have in fact already come because of the vast amount of liquid coming out of him but he figured he would be able to tell for sure when the boy climaxed.

Eventually he decided to get to the point. He lubed up a finger and slowly sunk it into the hole.

“OOOOh Mr. Stak!” Peter moaned out.

“So fucking hot kid.” Tony whispered to him, placing a soft kiss on his inner thigh.

The man worked his fingers in, adding more and more until he though Peter was ready.

Peter remained on his back as Tony got on his knees and lined up. This was the first time Peter had really seen the other man’s dick and it was huge.

The boy’s eyes grew wide. Would it fit inside him? It was at least as big and long as peters wrist.

“Are you good kid?” Tony asked.

“Y-yeah.” Peter said. “I’m ready.”

With that, Tony slowly sank the tip of his cock into the waiting hole of the boy. Peter threw his head back at the intrusion and let out a sinful moan.

Tony slowly began to push in inch my inch. He loved the feeling of how Peters walls were pushed apart to make room for him. And it was wet, oh so wet.

We eventually bottomed out as he hit the back of Peters tunnel. He waited a moment for the teen to adjust. He though about how this entire pussy was going to be filled with his semen so soon. He couldn’t wait.

“I-I’m ready Mr. Stark. Fuck me.” Peter said.

Maybe it was the curse word that fell from those usually innocent lips, or maybe it was the way Peters hands fisted the sheets, but something took over Tony and he began pounding into the boy.

They rhythm was fast. The rooms was full up grunts and moans as the walls of Peters pussy were abused and Peter loved every single second of it.

“Fuck kid! Holy shit!” Tony was grunting as he thrust. He noticed Peter seemed to be trying to keep quiet. “I want to hear that pretty voice of yours.” Tony said with a particularly deep thrust that hit peters cervix. Peter lit out a loud whimper but refused to scream.

Both men felt their orgasm begin to build. Tony drove them impossibly faster. He thrust in and out, in and out.

“I-I’m close.” Peter mumbled.

“Me too. But it doesn’t matter.” Tony said, focusing only on the job at hand.

“W-What?” Peter asked.

“Were not stopping until you scream my name.” Tony said, grunting again. He was soooo close.

“P-people will hear if-“ Peter was cut of by another deep thrust of Tony’s and was thrown into the hardest orgasm of his life.

Tony watched as Peter began squirting his cum all around his still thrusting cock. The boy was writing around and whimpering in pleasure but still didn’t scream.

The tightening of Peters hole made Tony orgasm as well. He never stopped his thrusts through it. He worked his white, hot, cum deep into the hole of the younger man, coating all of his insides with a thick layer.

Though he was satisfied, Tony fought is over stimulation in favor of keeping his promise.

“M-Mr. Stark?’ Peter whispered again. He was handling the overstimulation a lot worse than Tony. He felt like waves of electricity were being shot through him as he flailed around on the bed. Tony had to hold his thighs down in order to keep thrusting into the hole.

“I told you,” Thrust. “We aren’t stopping till you scream.” With that, Tony continued, going faster and faster. Peter writhed around on the bed, eyes closed, head flopping, brain going blank to all but pleasure and pain.

Eventually Tony felt himself getting close yet again. “Here your chance kid.” He grunted out. “We’ll keep going if we have to.”

He thrust several more times before he hit one more, hard deep, thrust, and that was it for Peter.

“Tony!” He yelled out the mans first named, sending them both over the edge. Peter pussy flooded the entire bed, squirting up as well and covering his mentors chest. Tony held still as his cock pulsated. He pumped load after load of cum into the boys small hold. There was so much it began to flow out and onto his lips.

They stayed like this for a few minuets, Peter panting, and Tony’s filling the boy like a balloon. The inventor hadn’t gotten off in while because of work and his two loads were enough to make the boys stomach swell.

Tony eventually had to pull out. He watched as both his and Peters cum flowed out of the abused hole and onto the bed. Tony wished he could take a picture. He would have to ask FRIDAY for the security tapes.

Tony laid down and pulled Peter to his chest.

“Do you think the Avengers heard me?” He asked quietly.

“I hope they did.” Tony said, although Peter was already falling asleep. “That way they will know you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this or anything sooooo sorry? IDk why I wrote this but it happened now i'm gonna move on and forget about it haha. LMK what you think! Should I write more smut?


End file.
